Punch Me if You Won't Let Me to Come
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: Makoto wants come to Chiaki's house and meet Haruka as Makoto. But, hard for him to ask to Chiaki that he wants to come too. Can Chiaki let him come?


Okay, I know I'm not the owner of Minami-Ke

My deepest apologize if you find misspeling words and incorrect grammars.

* * *

**Punch Me if You Won't Let Me to Come**

_**Aqua Rain**_

"Chiaki, looks like we have many difficult homeworks, right? Why we don't come to your house and do it together?" Uchida asked with puppy eyes mode. "Why must at my house?" Chiaki pointed her eyes at Uchida's. "Well, Chiaki, because your house is comfortable. Beside that, Haruka often made a delicious snacks," Yoshino explained. Then, the three elementary students continue their conversation with many topics.

Unbeknownst by anyone, there was a boy who listened the girls conversation. He tossed his hand in the air. _That's my chance to meet Haruka-san as Makoto!! _he though. "Shuuichi! Minami and the others will do the homeworks after school! Interested to join?!" Makoto shouted at his friend, Shuuichi. "Don't shouted at me, Makoto. Really? The homeworks are difficult, right? If I do it with Minami, maybe I can finish it faster," Shuuichi said. _'My plan was successful. After this, Shuuichi will ask Minami to let he and me comes too_, he though and smirked but still in his idiot face.

"Yoshino-san, our homeworks are really difficult, I though," Shuuichi said. Yoshino nodded and said, "Yes, so we will do it together". Still unbeknownst by anyone, Makoto heard the conversation. "It looks fun!" Shuuichi said. Chiaki's gloomy eyes stared at Shuuichi. "Want to join?" she finally asked. Shuuichi surprised but but happiness come from his face. "If you let me to join, Minami..." he said. "Okay..." Chiaki said. Shuuichi looks happy and walked to Makoto's direction.

"Minami let me to join her group..." Shuuichi said with unfamiliar silly smile. "What about me?! Didn't she let me to join?!" Makoto shook Shuuichi. Shuuichi's face back to normal. "You aren't ask her? I don't know. I just ask for myself," Shuuichi said confusely. "What?! I think... I think... You ask her for let me to join..." Makoto said weakly and sighed. "Sorry, Makoto... Is that difficult to you? Just ask Minami, that's all..." Shuuichi left his friend.

-PLAN 1: FAILED-

* * *

At the break time, Makoto decided to meet Touma and ask her to help him.

"Touma, Touma!!" Makoto called Touma with his incredible girly voice. Touma turned her head. "Yes?" Touma answered cooly. "Help me! Today, Minami will do the homeworks with the others!" Makoto said loudly. "Homeworks? Together? Next class homeworks same with my class homeworks, right?" Touma put her hand on her chin and started to think. "Help me, so I can go to Minami's as Makoto!" He pleaded. "Ee?? I think Mako-chan is more acceptable than Makoto!" Touma said. "I don't need your opinion!! Just tell me how I can go to Minami's as Makoto!" Makoto shouted. Touma had a bad feeling about this and got an idea. "Makoto, watch what I do when I ask Chiaki for let me come to her house!" Touma clapped Makoto's shoulder and walked to the next class. Makoto followed Touma for seeing her act.

Touma entered the class and found Chiaki with Yoshino and Uchida. She walked to Chiaki's direction while called her. "Yosh! Chiaki! Do you planning something after school?" She asked. Chiaki turned her head and answer, "Yes... We'll do our homeworks at my house after school. Want to join?". Makoto astonished by Touma's act. Easy for her to do that. Almost everyday she comes to Minami Sanshimai's house. "I can? I can come to your house and works with all of you? I'm so lucky!" Touma said happily. Chiaki nodded and Yoshino say, "Come to our class after school. We'll go together." Touma nodded and left the class.

Makoto walked to Touma. "Touma! How can you did that?! That was incredible! You only needed one minute to make her let you to join the group!" Makoto cross his fingers and stared at Touma in very close distance with sparkling eyes. With a girl's uniform or dress and a hair pin, she'll becomes Mako-chan. Touma feel disappointed with Makoto and turned him away. "Now, go! Tell to Chiaki that you want to come! With your manly attitude! Go!" She pushed Makoto hard and make him entered the class.

Makoto walked to Chiaki with unnatural walking style. He was perking his chest, firm his shoulder up, and walked like a robot. Saw him like that, Chiaki feels something bad and stood. Now, Makoto stood directly in front of Chiaki. "Minami..." he said in low voice that make Chiaki feels annoyed. "... I know you'll do the homeworks with the others..." he said. Chiaki surprised by his words. "So..." he bowed deeply and Chiaki stepped one back. "PUNCH ME IF YOU WON'T LET ME TO COME!!" Makoto raised his body and tossed his hands in the air. Yoshino, Uchida, Touma, and all of students in the class startled with his loud voice and watch them. Then, Chiaki was chattering her teeth and clenched her fist. After that, she punched Makoto extremely hard and make him fell on to the floor. "... M-Minami... why you punched me...?" He asked weakly. "Because I will not let you to come!" Chiaki answered rudely and left him.

Touma said, "So, Mako-chan is more acceptable than Makoto..." and she left Chiaki's class as well. Uchida comes to Makoto and gave him a bag. "Here, Kana-chan told me that you can wear it sometime", She said. Makoto opened the bag and found some cute dress in it.

-END-

* * *

How is it?  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews are welcomed, but please don't flame me because my bad grammar. English is not my native language and so, I don't speak English everyday. :D

I decided to pending my another fic, 'They Loves Him or Her?' because I'm stuck with the story and need some fresh idea. I know I didn't update it almost two months ( or three? ). So, I'm sorry for that...

If there was a well in the farm, let's take a bath...  
If we get a longterm age, let's meet again...

I know there's no meaning in English. But in my country, that poetry is quite popular. Anyone know that?

There's a people can translate or have the translation of Minami-Ke Okawari Ending Song, 'Sono Koe ga Kikitakute'? I know that's a good song from some sentences but mostly, I don't know the meaning of that song. Please PM me or give me the link. *puppy eyes mode-on*

See you later...


End file.
